Random DW iPod 10 Song Challenge
by 42CatsinBlueConverse
Summary: What it says in the title: 10 random songs matched with 10 random drabbles, using diff. characters & diff. seasons of Doctor Who. Further summ. avail. inside. It's my first post, so let me know what you think! COMPLETE. Rated T, just in case. Enjoy!


**Random Doctor Who iPod 10-Song Challenge**

**A/N: ****This is my first official DW story post here...so be gentle.****Basic iPod Challenge rules: Turn on the iPod, set it to random, and whatever song plays, that is what I had to write about, within the time limits of the song itself. 10 different songs = 10 different stories. This is the outcome of that exercise. I must say, I'm quite pleased with how this turned out. How you all like it too! Reviews = Happy Panda!**

**Disclaimer****-Judge: **Do you, or do you not, own "Doctor Who" and all of its characters and components?** Me: **Sadly no, your honor.** Judge: **And who does?** Me: **BBC TV & Co. does, your honor. Please don't let them sue me.

**Song 1: Closing Time by Semisonic**

_I know who I want to take me home...take me home._

Jack sat uncomfortably on his stool at the alien cantina and sadly looked into the bottom of his 5th glass of whatever these aliens were serving during "happy hour". Jack didn't feel so happy now...normally he'd be flirting up a scene, but not tonight. Tonight was for drinking. How did he get here anyway? He couldn't remember...all of a sudden, a piece of paper was deposited in front of him, saying, "His name is Alonzo". Jack immediately looked up...and saw none other than the Doctor who then nodded meaningfully to Jack's left. Jack followed his direction and there, sitting next to him was a young man in his twenties, who looked just as sad and lost that Jack felt. He immediately liked him and introduced himself. 'Alonzo' gave Jack an appreciative once-over and smiled shyly. Alonzo thought to himself at this point, 'I know who I want to take me home...'

**Song 2: You and Me by Lifehouse**

_What are the things that I wanna say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_Tripping on words, I don't know where to go from here._

Bad Wolf Bay: Take 2. Rose just couldn't believe it. They had had a second chance, or so she thought, to hear the words she so needed to hear from her beloved Time Lord. But he didn't. He couldn't. And now...the TARDIS was gone. Again. Left alone on this bloody beach. Again. But this time, Rose knew there was a slight difference this time. And it was standing to her immediate left, no doubt staring down at her, silently holding her hand, waiting for her to speak first.

**Song 3: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**

_And he said, take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand?_

"So planets...you wanna check some out?" Amy knew what he said, but just to clarify things, because she was having a hard time processing everything...(after all, it was the middle of night! And she had just woken up!) ...and because she needed to make sure that this was real, that she wasn't dreaming, she needed to hear him say it..."What do you mean?" "I mean, come with me."

**Song 4: I Don't Worry About a Thing by Mose Allison**

_You know I don't worry about a thing_

_Cuz I know nothing's gonna be alright._

_You know this world is just one big trouble spot..._

_Things will always get worse before they get any better..._

Rory was missing dull, safe Leadworth right about now. Himself, Amy, and the Doctor had just returned from their harrowing adventure with Cazran and the strange flying sharks...and was looking forward to some quiet time...by now, Rory was a seasoned flier of the TARDIS, so you think he would have been used to space craziness by now...but he wasn't. He couldn't believe the trouble that his wayward wife and the Doctor got up to on what seemed like a daily basis. He did his best with keeping up with the Doc's schemes and his techno-babble...but it was definitely not easy.

**Song 5: You Learn by Alanis Morissette**

_You live, you learn,_

_You love, you learn,_

_You cry, you laugh, _

_You lose, you learn..._

Amy was learning, rather quickly, (because honestly, what other speed was there when it came to the Doctor?) that life aboard the TARDIS was not without danger. I mean, sure, there were the obvious pros of traveling with this amazing bow-tie-wearin' man-alien, lots of them, in fact...but at what cost?

**Song 6: Talk by Coldplay**

_Oh brother, I can't, I can't get through_

_I've been trying hard to reach you cuz I don't know what to do._

_Oh brother, I can't believe it's true._

_I'm so scared about the future and I want to talk to you._

Trapped. In a parallel universe. Without the man she loved. Forever. Rose was beyond comfort at this point. Resigned and sobbing uncontrollably on the white floors of this cursed building, with her Mom, Mickey, and her "other" dad, all looking on helplessly.

**Song 7: Wake Up by Arcade Fire**

_Something filled up my heart with nothing_

_Someone told me not to cry_

_And now that I'm older, my heart's colder_

_And I can see that it's a lie._

_If the children don't grow up...our bodies get bigger, but our hearts get torn up._

12 years. 12 years and 4 psychiatrists. That's how Amy measured her life up until this moment. She was feeling murderous. She felt so betrayed and disappointed...by him. The Raggedy Doctor. He was supposed to help her, save the day, and carry her away from her dismal, lonely life in boring Leadworth...but he left...and now, she didn't trust anyone. All those fairytales...all a waste of time.

**Song 8: Move Along by The All-American Rejects**

_When all you gotta keep it strong,_

_Move along; move along, like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along; move along, just to make it through._

_When everything is wrong, we move along._

"So...this is me, getting out."

Martha had finally spoken her mind to the Doctor and felt a rush of relief go through her. She left the TARDIS with quiet dignity and her head held high. After all that had happened to her and him...well, she would never forget it, but in the end, she realized, it wasn't worth the price after all. He could never love her the way she wanted him to and she could never live with the idea of being second-best. And maybe, a long time ago, when she had first met the Doctor, she would never have willingly left his side for anything, but now? Martha was convinced that this was for the best and she could revel in the fact that she had had a choice in the matter, unlike previous companions. No, she was happy in her decision and walked on proudly, not even noticing that the TARDIS was already gone.

**Song 9: El Tango De Roxanne**

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You're afraid to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And please, believe me when I say I love you!_

John Smith would not be jealous of his other self. And he would be patient with Rose. Give her time to grieve and to learn how to love him instead. But he had only one heart, one life now and he so wanted to spend it with her, as he always dreamed he could. John thought he might have had a chance with her...but then, after the TARDIS had de-materialized, and he held Rose's hand, she immediately dropped it, as if he had shocked her. She didn't want him after all. Oh sure, there had been a moment, *that* moment when he had whispered those three all-important words in her ear and she had kissed him then...passionately. And then the moment passed. And they were left staring at one another...with him feeling so hopeful, and Rose...feeling so hopeless. Guess it was too much to hope for...a lifetime with her...and the obvious truth of their situation finally hit him full force. Like tragic heroes, they were doomed to fail.

So much for "the stuff of legend"...

**Song 10: Sway by The Perishers**

_I talk to you as to a friend_

_I hope that's what you've come to be_

_It feels as though we've made amends_

_Like we finally, eventually..._

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among the clouds_

_Well now that I'm comin' down_

_Won't you be my solid ground?_

Sarah Jane. My Sarah Jane. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you...but I can see by the way you are looking at me now, in this dingy fish n' chips shop, that I have. Very deeply. And it stings. You accused me of leaving you...and though, I might deny it outright...you are right, of course. But you must understand me when I tell you that I did it for the best. Looking back on it now, I suppose it may have seemed like I was being rather cold & distant about my decision, that maybe I didn't care about you or what happened to you...but that's not it at all. I cared *too much*. I wanted you to live your own life and you have...you've been absolutely brilliant, Sarah Jane and I couldn't be more proud of what you've become...and even with all this Krillitane madness going on, I promise I will make it up to you...and hopefully, by the time this is over and I've saved the day (because you know I will)...I will make you proud of this new me too. I haven't changed that much, have I...?


End file.
